


Something More

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mention of Fetishes, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die’s told Kyo he can have him sexually any time he wants him... but that’s just not enough anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Anytime You Want It. Just because I wanted more of that particular couple.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Out Of Body Sequence 2.0 " by Neon Sky

The months had slipped past since that single night in which Kyo had learned that Die wanted him about as much as he had been wanting the guitarist for years. The sex that night had been glorious and more fulfilling than nearly any session Kyo had ever had with any lover he’d ever had. He’d thought then that it could sustain him, that his desires were based purely in the flesh and that if he visited Die’s bed more frequently that it would all work out in the end.

And for months, that’s exactly what Kyo did. He’d call on Die when it became too much to bear by himself; when his arousal spiked so high that he wanted desperately to fuck. It worked out for him for quite some time, the visits relieving a great many aches inside him. But he also knew the visits were becoming more and more frequent. He went from going to Die about twice a tour to showing up at least twice a week, if not three times. And he was slowly starting to realize that he wasn’t treating Die like a booty call anymore. Rather, he was – in his own fashion – courting the redhead.

The thing was... Die didn’t seem to actually notice the difference. He went about his life as he had been before. Mostly working, sometimes dating other people, including a girl that Kyo had the displeasure of running into one night when he came by for a visit of his own. Die had looked nearly sick at having the both of them around. It was his first date with the girl and he hadn’t seen Kyo in nearly a week. It couldn’t have been clearer to Kyo that Die just didn’t view the whole thing the way he did. He was seeing it as sexual relief and Kyo was looking at it like a relationship.

For nearly two weeks, Kyo refused to even talk about what had happened and he didn’t visit Die a single time. He was deeply wounded by what he’d seen, though he was loathe to admit it given he’d never clarified how he felt about Die in the entire time. And each time the guitarist seemed like he wanted to talk about it, Kyo dodged him, got out of the conversation somehow. Faked phone calls, darting off to the restroom and locking himself in for nearly an hour... whatever it took.

But finally, Kyo realized he was being stupid. He wanted Die to himself and the guitarist had never done anything but show him kindness. There was nothing except this girl as a reason for him to feel like he’d be rejected. But, really, it was her that kept him away. As if the fates had determined right along with Kyo that today was the day he had to talk to the guitarist, he stepped into their office only to hear Kaoru ask Die if he was seeing anyone and Die reply that he’d gone on one date and it’d been a disaster, so no, he wasn’t.

Pausing just outside the small room, Kyo waited while they chatted a while longer about other things, and then finally stepped into the room. He headed right for the pair and drew up a chair next to Die, sitting down and flicking his gaze to Kaoru. “Can you give Die and I a moment?”

Kaoru gave a nod and stood up. “Sure thing.” He gathered up his bag and headed for the door, closing it behind himself.

Die gave Kyo a slightly surprised look, putting down the pen he’d been half-chewing on and lightly crossing his arms around his middle. “So... decided to actually talk about this now?”

Kyo gave a slight nod. “Yes.” He pursed his lips and then slicked his tongue over them before leaning forward on the table. “Look... I think we’ve had two different ideas of what’s going on for probably... two months now.”

“Apparently so,” Die replied quietly. “I was under the impression we were... you know... fucking.” He shrugged a little. “It’s not the first time in my life I’ve had... well... a friend with benefits.”

Kyo gave a little nod. “It started that way, that I admit. But truthfully... I have feelings for you that go beyond those of a fuck-buddy and a friend. And I know I’m not real good at expressing them, but I thought with the dinners and the game nights and... well... everything I was doing that I was making it obvious that I was trying to date you. So when I showed up and she was there...” he forced his gaze up onto Die’s face, “it hurt.”

Die swallowed thickly and heaved out a soft sigh. “I’m sorry. If I’d had any idea we were supposed to be dating, I never would have asked her out. Believe me, this is the first time in my life something like this has happened and I never meant for it to be a hurtful sort of thing. If things went okay with her, I was going to tell you our arrangement was off. I don’t cheat. Period.” He reached up to run his hand through his hair in a nervous sort of manner. “I had no idea you thought we were dating. I mean... don’t get me wrong... I have no objections to dating you... I mean, if you still want it. I just didn’t realize.”

Kyo nodded a little. “Yeah. I figured. You’ve never struck me as an asshole.” He gave him a little smile and then lightly tapped the table with his fingertips. “So... let’s be a bit clearer here. I’d like to date you. Exclusively.”

Die’s smile seemed to light up the room. “Thought you’d never ask.” He leaned in, lightly pushing Kyo’s chin up with two fingers, and then pressed his lips against Kyo’s own with a soft groan.

Behind them the door opened and a soft laugh came from one party, an undignified squeak issuing from the other.

The pair immediately separated and had the grace to at least look embarrassed. Kyo lightly rubbed his nose, ducking his head. Die, for his part, turned to look at who it was, finding Toshiya and Shinya standing there, the bassist looking thrilled and Shinya looking vaguely embarrassed.

Standing up, Die wet his lips a little and then gestured. “We’re dating. So... well... yeah.”

Kyo finally looked up, pushing himself to stand up as well, casting looks between the two men and then slipping past them, out the door with a soft murmur of how he needed to get back to work.

\---

That night when Die left the studio, he had a passenger in his car. Kyo sat beside him, clutching his bag and looking more than a little bit nervous, much to Die’s amusement. Reaching over, the guitarist lightly patted Kyo’s thigh. “Relax. You thought you were already doing this for a long time, right? So... all that’s changed is that I have accepted and know about it. I’m not a different person.” He smirked. “And if what you really want is sex when we get back to my place, that’s just fine, too. I mean... it has been a few weeks.”

Kyo’s cheeks darkened ever so slightly and he huffed, looking out the window. “You’re so blunt about it.”

“Mmm... you know you like it.” Die chuckled. “You want your cock in my ass and you shouldn’t be embarrassed to say it.”

Kyo shifted slightly, turning to stare hard at the guitarist. “Fine. Yes. I want to fuck you so hard you scream. If we’re being truthful, I want to do things to you that would surprise you. But, that being said... we should probably ease into that.”

“What? Four months not enough for you in the practice department? C’mon, Kyo, you can at least hit me with one desire after all this time.” Die’s fingers drummed on the steering wheel as he waited at a light.

Kyo stared at him for a long few moments before finally responding. “The first night. When I was dreaming... it was actually you I was dreaming about. I have for years, so that wasn’t new. But the dream itself definitely was. I was choking you with my microphone cord, fucking you, and jerking you off with a leather glove.”

Die blinked and then smirked. “Kinky, I like it. What else have you got stored in that amazingly devious mind of yours?”

Kyo snorted and looked back out the window. “So much. Name a fetish, I’ve at least considered it at some point. Even the disgusting ones. My boundaries are... few and far between. Now, if we’re talking things I actually want to engage in on a regular basis... that’s a different story.”

“If I let you have whatever you wanted tonight, what would it be?”

“I’d like to fuck you bent over the back of the couch... and I want you to shower beforehand because I want to rim you until you scream for my cock.” Maybe it was a bit lewd, but it was definitely working for Kyo, his cock already straining in his pants. “And I want your gorgeous mouth on my dick. I’d like to choke you on it.”

“So far... that’s not much of a fetish, baby.”

“Don’t call me baby... we have one rule here. No pet names. Makes my stomach roll.” Kyo blanched a bit and then shook his head. “I’ll pay you the same courtesy. If you want them, I’ll do it. If you don’t, I won’t.”

“Sometimes is nice, but usually... Die will do. Or Daisuke. You’re allowed to call me that if you want.”

“Mmm... then you are allowed to call me Tooru if you so desire. Just not in public.”

“Got it. Now... back on subject. Fetishes, Kyo... what would you do if you could do one?”

“I’m a simple man when it comes to my dick. I want what I want and I’ll accept what comes to me. Tonight, such things don’t really interest me. I just want what I said and for you to enjoy yourself.”

“Trust me, whatever you do, I’ll enjoy myself.” Die laughed softly, turning into the parking garage for his complex. “You are amazing in bed, period. I’m pretty sure your version of mediocre sex is everyone else’s version of mind-blowing. And your version of mind-blowing is like taking off for another fucking planet.”

Kyo found himself smirking at the description, watching as Die parked the car and then cut the engine. “Fine... you want something further? Is that what gets you going tonight, Die?”

Die debated for a moment and then nodded. “Yeah... it’s why I’m pushing it.”

“Then suck me off here. Right here in the car park.”

“Oh gods,” Die breathed out, obviously turned on in less than a second by the sheer idea of it. He smirked and then unfastened his seatbelt, reaching to lock the car doors and then shifted over in the seat, positioning himself so that he could lean over the console. His fingers made fast work of opening Kyo’s pants and pushing his boxers aside, revealing his already hard cock. “You already want me so bad.”

“I do,” Kyo returned, reaching to stroke Die’s red hair back from his face so he could watch.

Leaning down, Die flicked his tongue over the head of Kyo’s cock and then began to bathe the shaft with his tongue. Once he had him good and slick, he worked up a little bit more spit and then leaned down, taking him into his mouth with a groan.

Perfect lips parted for his shaft and Kyo groaned in appreciation as Die slid down on his dick. Kyo let out a soft moan, his fingers clenching in Die’s hair. “Yeah... Die... just like that. Suck my fucking cock.”

Die worked himself up and down on Kyo’s shaft until he finally had him all the way in his throat, swallowing around him with a groan. He reached for his own cock, kneading himself through his pants as he went at the other. His tongue flicked around the other’s shaft, pressing and lapping, his mouth sucking and slurping.

Kyo let him keep going for a good long while before he finally grabbed him and pried him up off his cock. “I’m gonna lose it if you keep doing that. But I want to give you what you gave me the first night.”

Die wet his dick-darkened lips and then smirked at him. “You wanna nut in my ass?”

“Crude.”

“Crude makes me horny,” Die informed him, leaning up and kissing him hard before he settled back and shoved his hand inside his pants, wrapping it around his cock and jerking harshly for a few moments. He let out a groan and then stopped, pulling his hand back out. “Okay... upstairs?”

Kyo busied himself with putting his cock away, though he watched Die’s little show with a smirk on his lips. “Sucking me gets you hard, doesn’t it?”

“Damn right it does.” Die flashed him a smile. “I like sucking dick. Use that to your advantage, trust me.” With that, he pulled the keys from the ignition, gathered up his bag and unlocked the doors. Stepping out, he arranged the bag to mostly hide his erection and then went around the back of the car, waiting on Kyo. The vocalist got out in much the same manner with his bag, coming around the back. Die locked the car and headed straight for the elevators.

The ride up the elevator was spent with the pair shooting looks at one another, shifting restlessly, and generally being really obvious about the fact that they wanted to fuck.

They slipped into Die’s apartment, ditched their bags and shoes, and fumbled their way into the living room. Die instantly began to strip off his clothing. He tossed the throw blanket over the back of the couch and grabbed the lube from between the cushions, giving it to Kyo before he slid onto the couch. “I can’t wait... please... I want you to fuck me. I promise, we’ll do it again and you can rim me, but right now I just need your cock inside me.” He positioned himself against the back of the couch, his ass slightly out to present it to Kyo properly. Reaching between himself and the back cushions, he pressed his dick up against the throw blanket and waited, his hips giving an impatient little jerk after a moment.

Kyo chuckled, watching Die pretty much race for the living room like he was completely dick-starved. He watched the other and then smirked, opening his pants and freeing his cock again. “You want it that bad, Daisuke?” he asked quietly. “Seriously? You need it so badly you can’t wait fifteen minutes?”

“I can’t,” Die replied. “Please. I’ve been thinking about you this whole time. About how good it’d feel.”

“That’s right... it’s going to feel fucking amazing.” He reached down and lubed up his cock with the lubricant Die had given him. Squirting more on his fingers, he moved forward and ran them around Die’s entrance and then pushed the fingers inside, causing the guitarist to moan loudly. “Mmm... you like that. You sound like a _whore_.”

“Your whore,” Die breathed out, pushing his face against the back of the couch, pressing back on the fingers that probed him.

Kyo fucked him with his fingers until he was sure he was ready for his cock. Pulling them free, he used the blanket to wipe his fingers on and then shifted forward, one foot up on the couch, the other still on the floor as he positioned himself and then pushed in with a groan. “Ah yeah... so tight.”

Die let out a soft cry as Kyo slid into his body, the other’s girth stretching him significantly. He pushed back on him, enjoying the sensation, his cheek pressed firmly against the back of the couch, his eyelids half-closed in bliss. “Fuck me good...”

Kyo’s hands slid to Die’s hips and held on as he began to move, sinking all the way in and then pulling back out, only to repeat the process. Eventually, he found a quick rhythm that seemed to appeal to both him and Die, the guitarist whimpering beneath him. As he felt his own arousal ramping up, he reached down between Die and the couch and grasped his cock, running his hand over the other’s length. He pressed his lips to Die’s shoulder blade, lightly kissing and tasting the skin there.

Kyo shifted his stance after a few minutes and really began to lay into Die, pounding into him, allowing himself the freedom to moan as he saw fit, his voice echoing off the walls of Die’s apartment. Beneath him, Die was writhing in absolute pleasure, his thrusts occasionally hitting the right place deep inside his lover, and his hand doing deliciously devious things to Die’s cock.

At long last, Die lost it, letting out a series of increasingly arousing sounds before his cock began to throb, depositing his offering all over Kyo’s hand and the blanket he’d draped on the couch.

Kyo slid his soiled hand up over Die’s abdomen, holding him in place as he gave in and fucked him harder than he’d ever fucked anyone before. When he came, it was with a growl, sinking into Die one last, harsh time to leave his cum deep inside his lover’s passage.

Once he was sure he was finished, he pulled himself free and slowly moved back, sinking to the floor, his head bowed as he gasped for breath. “Fucking hell, Die...”

Die lay draped across the couch, breathing equally as heavily, a blissed-out expression on his face. “I could say... the same... to you,” he panted out with a laugh.

“Mmm... any time, Daisuke... any time.”

**The End**  



End file.
